


Once upon a time

by JustForGyu



Series: 1K Drabbles [1]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M, Oblivious Woohyun, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 08:06:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13313997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustForGyu/pseuds/JustForGyu
Summary: Woohyun looks away, drags a hand through his hair and meets his eyes again. “This is troublesome.”“Surely not more than our adventures are,” Sunggyu counters.“No. No this is different. I mean this,” Woohyun says and waves his hand at the ship. “We have been doing this forever. It’s as easy as breathing. But this,” he waves between them, “I don’t know.”Sunggyu is tempted to roll his eyes. Instead he settles for copying Woohyun’s gesture and saying, “this, Woohyun, has always been here. What you don’t know is this.” He doesn’t give Woohyun time to move and grabs his shoulder to press close until he feels Woohyun’s breath mingle with his own. “I would think this is the easy part.”





	Once upon a time

**Author's Note:**

> An: Once upon a time I made sense. Whatever. Enjoy, I guess. I didn't bother with a title sry  
> P.s. comeback comeback comeback!!!! 

Sunggyu thinks perhaps he should have left a note. He’s not quite sure if Woohyun’s disappearance will be linked back to him. Almost immediately after he thinks that, he shakes his head. 

Of course, Woohyun disappearance will be linked back to him. Even if Bora should decides to keep quite about his involvement, it’s happened often enough for people to catch on. Even if people are generally idiots. 

What gives him the most headache though is his father’s response, once he discovers that Sunggyu, against all warnings, sought Woohyun out again and took him along on another reckless mission. Which this is definitely not. 

Reckless would be storming in like his father had planned. This is a carefully planned ambush. Once he takes over as the Lord of this Land, this is how he will effectively snub every problem in their roots. 

But he’s got only so long to think about changes because Woohyun signs him the all-clear. He stealthily makes his way across the stones into the cave and meets Woohyun between the rocks which frame the entrance. 

“How many?” 

“Three posted here. Two on deck and the rest seem to be down for the night. When is backup coming?” 

“I told Dongwoo to disclose our location upon sunrise,” Sunggyu answers, taking note of the landscape. They can get close to the ship without alerting anyone. But getting on it will be difficult. “Can you get on the ship without giving us away?” 

When there is no answer forthcoming, Sunggyu turns to Woohyun. Woohyun is staring back at him, face carefully blank. “You told me there are, to your esteem, 30 pirates on the ship. You also told me they have ranged weapons, not just swords. And you what? Expect the two of us to somehow overcome numbers by cheer power of will until your father’s men come by sunrise?” 

Sunggyu narrows his eyes and says, “not overcome. Captivate. Immobilise. Trap. I told you.” 

There is a moment of silence before Woohyun sighs. “I could have married tonight,” he says but there is a slow smile on his face so Sunggyu turns away. Obviously Woohyun knows they can do this alone. 

“It would have been a marriage of conveniences with someone you consider your sister. A favour to your parents can only go so far. Bora was happy to send you away.” Sunggyu carefully leads the way across the moss covered stones, pressing against the wet walls as they creep closer to the ship. 

“It would have worked though. I would cover for her every step of the way. Our parents have been stubborn about this and she would finally have them off her back to meet her man. He knows, of course. She would have been happy.” 

On the ship, one of the guards walks up, looking across the water into the night. Sunggyu presses a hand to Woohyun’s chest and silently backs him down between the stones, out of sight. They stay hunched until the guard disappears back again and only then does Sunggyu look at Woohyun. 

“What about you?” Sunggyu asks. 

Woohyun looks confused so Sunggyu rephrases, “would you be happy?” It’s not a fair question, Sunggyu can admit to that. He can also admit that he despised the thought of Woohyun marrying Bora out of affection for her. After all, Woohyun rightfully belongs by his side. 

And it’s not just Sunggyu, everyone knows it, including Bora who had squeezed his hand when she pushed Woohyun towards him earlier. 

It’s just Woohyun, who is wilfully ignorant to their relationship. 

Woohyun gives him a careful smile. Sunggyu sees the deception a mile away. “I would.” 

Sunggyu doesn’t dignify that with a response. Instead he stands and carefully inches closer to the ship until they reach it. He knows Woohyun can climb up and take care of the two guards before they can scream so he tells him to go ahead. 

Woohyun reaches for the anchoring chain and climbs one careful inch. There is no sound and Woohyun goes another inch. “It’s save to say that they won’t hear me.” 

“If there are more than two, take cover until I catch up.” 

“What, and ruin my fun?” 

Sunggyu ignores that. Instead he carefully places a hand on Woohyun’s shoulder and drags him down to eye level. “You wouldn’t have been happy.” 

Woohyun opens his mouth, and Sunggyu knows what he wants to say so he presses his palm down. “You wouldn’t have been. I know you. Think Woohyun, where do you want to stand at the end of the day? Even you aren’t this oblivious.” He lets go of Woohyun and pats him on the back. 

Woohyun looks down at him twice before he decides that it’s not worth arguing over and climbs up the side of the ship. 

Sunggyu is slower than Woohyun. He’s good at planning and sword fights but Woohyun is their combat force. By the time Sunggyu reaches the top, he sees how Woohyun carefully lowers a body and drags it next to another. Two guards down and a ship full of pirates. 

“Look around the deck for any other pirates. I will get some rope. It would be ideal, if we could trap them inside until morning arrives.” 

He’s already moving, carefully looking around for anything they could use to block the doors or use as weapons. He’s found some bows when Woohyun grabs his arm and pulls him back. “Bore knew?” 

“Bora gives her blessings,” Sunggyu says. It comes out annoyed. Sunggyu thinks he can be excused for that. 

“Since when?” 

“You would have to ask her.” 

“No, not Bora.” Woohyun looks away, drags a hand through his hair and meets his eyes again. “This is troublesome.” 

“Surely not more than our adventures are,” Sunggyu counters. 

“No. No this is different. I mean this,” Woohyun says and waves his hand at the ship. “We have been doing this forever. It’s as easy as breathing. But this,” he waves between them, “I don’t know.” 

Sunggyu is tempted to roll his eyes. Instead he settles for copying Woohyun’s gesture and saying, “this, Woohyun, has always been here. What you don’t know is this.” He doesn’t give Woohyun time to move and grabs his shoulder to press close until he feels Woohyun’s breath mingle with his own. “I would think this is the easy part.” 

It really should have been. Only a bit more to cross the space and give a kiss. Sunggyu doesn’t though. Instead he gives in and hugs Woohyun. “I don’t want you to marry,” he whispers truthfully and lets go. 

Woohyun looks slightly pale as he says, “you planned this.” 

“Don’t be ridiculous. I don’t hire pirates to stop your wedding.” Sunggyu thinks he should be offended but Woohyun looks sick. Truly sick. “Are you fine?” 

Instead of answering him, Woohyun crouches and pulls at his hair, staring at the wood under his feet. “Woohyun?” 

“I… oh god.” 

“What is wrong with you?” Sunggyu hisses, suddenly tensing. Whatever breakdown Woohyun has about Sunggyu’s apparent evil plan to stop his wedding, needs to wait until sunrise. 

“Can you come down please?” 

“We don’t have time for this! We need to hurry and move on.” Sunggyu crouches in front of him anyway. “This is not my evil plan to stop your wedding, get over yourself.” 

“No, not that,” Woohyun says and looks up. He looks so lost that for a moment, Sunggyu doesn’t even know what’s happening. “Can you?” He makes that stupid gesture again and Sunggyu can’t even be angry with him. 

“I really don’t understand you,” he hisses. He thinks he does though. He understands just fine so he leans in and presses their mouths together. Woohyun looks wrecked when he pulls back and Sunggyu takes immense satisfaction in it. 

“I can’t believe this,” Woohyun whispers again. Sunggyu leaves him to it and fastens a bow on his shoulder. He looks around for some rope to tie their captives up with. Woohyun joins him moments later, and they work in silence. 

The silence only lasts until Woohyun gives a heavy sigh and turns to him again. “This is very troublesome.” 

Sunggyu hums in reply. 

“I just… I want it. It’s scary how much I want it,” Woohyun admits in a hushed whisper. And then he grimaces. “Oh god.” 

Sunggyu ignores Woohyun’s newly found crisis and grabs the rope he finds. He will deal with Woohyun and his sudden realisation that perhaps he lusts after Sunggyu just as much as Sunggyu does after him later. 

He throws the rope at Woohyun and signs for him to tie them up. Woohyun gives him a look, looking truly pained. Sunggyu takes pity and draws him in. This time he lingers just long enough for Woohyun to lose some tension. “We can talk about this later.” 

“I didn’t even know.” 

“I knew for you.” 

“Oh god.” 

“So you have said.” 

“How did this happen?” 

“How did it happen, Woohyun?” 

“I…” 

“Yeah. Go tie them up and stuff their mouths.” 

“Sunggyu.” 

Sunggyu gives in, again.

*****

**Author's Note:**

> p.s.s. life sucks sleep away. (also there is supposed to be a second chapter but I'm not too sure about it so whatever)


End file.
